


Gaara's Story

by PandarenSoul



Series: Pacifist!Gaara [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and to sleep, gaara is a sweet little cupcake that just wants friends, kankurou is also a bamf, medic!gaara, pacifist!gaara, sabaku siblings ftw, temari is a bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenSoul/pseuds/PandarenSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father wants him to be the weapon that he was born to be but all Gaara want to be left alone. Join Gaara and his siblings as they go through the Naruto timeline from there prospective</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fighting was never what he wanted. All he wanted was to be left alone with his cactus and books, but that would never happen for the rest of his life. He was cursed with having a demon inside of him for the rest of his life, cursed to be a weapon, something that he could never be. 

The sight of blood made him shut down made the demon want to come out. 

The sight of violence made the demon try to force its way out to spill blood.

Death caused it to come out, to cause more blood to be spilled and violence to be spread.

That was the last thing he wanted. 

But that is what his life was made to be, full of blood, full of violence, full of death, full of loneliness. 

The first life he took was his mothers according to his father, being born caused his mother to die.

The second was when he was five and he wanted to play with the kids in the park, but they started yelling at him, calling him a monster and throwing stuff at him, something happened. He blacked out and the monster came out and killed two of the kids. When he finally woke up he was surrounded by injured Shinobi and his father standing in front of him. The glare the Kazekage was giving him made him cower even more then he was trying to hid behind his scarf, a habit he’s gained in the past two years. 

“You disappoint me.” His father said, turning around and barking orders.

He stared blankly into nothing, till his uncle came and picked him up to take him to the house they both lived in, he spent the next week in his room, tears running down his face, trying to get the sight of blood out of his mind.

The third and last time was his uncle who had been sent to assassinate him.

After that day he cut off practically all human contact for as long as he could. 

The demon that resided in him taunted him, whispering that he needed to take revenge on his father, that blood needed to spill. 

Days were spent in his small room, hiding from his father, knowing that if he was to be alone with the man, the demon would take over. 

Sleep didn’t come at all during that time; and sleep hasn't come since.

The only company he allowed near him was his books and occasionally his siblings.

It wasn’t until he turned ten that his father forced him to become a Shinobi and join a team with his siblings.

****

Standing in a lax position, Baki, Gaara’s new Jounin instructor, motioned for him to make a move.

Gaara pushed his white scarf higher up, hiding his face, and shook his head. “No.” He whispered eyes to the ground.

“Why, you’re a Shinobi.” Baki demanded, glaring at the youngest child of the Kazekage.

“I don’t like fighting.” He mumbled, hoping that would be enough to get out of this situation.

“Gaara, you will spar with me.”

** HURT HIM. MAKE HIM BLEED **

Gaara shook his head again, eyes scrunching shut.

With a frustrated growl Baki started moving forward. “Then I’ll make you.”

His punch got deflected by a sheet of sand coming up, protecting its host, tendrils wrapping around the fist tightly that the sound of bones cracking echoed through the training area.

** YES. KILL HIM. USE MY POWER **

Gaara went wide-eyed, hands going into his hair. “No, stop.” He repeated over and over until the sand fell. Eyes went to the bleeding hand. “Sensei I’m sorry.” He quickly said, hands going to the pouch at his hip and grabbed some bandages. “I’ll wrap it.”

Baki watched as his youngest student gently grabbed his hand and carefully removed his glove and started wrapping his hand.

“Gaara,” Green eyes looked up at him, “How does becoming a medic sound.”

Looking up with wide eyes Gaara gave a small smile.

****

Over the next two years Gaara trained mostly in becoming a medical Nin. His father was not happy when he learned that. Gaara was supposed to be a weapon for the village but now he was reduced to a wimpy medic. But no matter how many times the Kazekage ordered him learn how to fight, Gaara refused and shut down even more.

Until he turned twelve and his father finally gave up.

His relationship with his father strained but his relationship with his siblings became better in the meantime.

After realizing that their younger brother would never lay a finger against anyone, they trained to be stronger so that he would never have to fight.

During missions, Gaara would hang back. At the beginning he wouldn’t even be able to look or hear the fighting without closing himself down and curling up into a ball. But he got better and hides behind the large scarf he always wore.

His only job during missions was to be the medic, the rest of his team would do that fighting, not having to worry about the youngest one because of his sand shield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. It's been a little while but school and working on my webcomic has taken up most of my time.
> 
> There will be an explanation on why Gaara is how he is later on in the story I just want to get the story started before I get way into major details and stuff like that so bare with me for a bit.
> 
> Enjoy

When he was twelve Baki announced that Gaara and his siblings were going to travel to Konoha to participate in the chunin exams.

  
A small part of him became excited because he had never been out of the village except for missions. The other part of him feared. Feared that the demon would take over and hurt people.

  
“Hey bro.” Kankuro interrupted his inner thoughts. “It will be all good.”

  
Gaara looked at both his siblings and gave them a rare smile.

 

****

 

Two weeks later they were heading to Konoha for the exams.

They reached the village five days later, at the gates they were greeted by two ninja’s at the check point booth.

“Suna signing in for the chunin exams.” Baki spoke, handing one of the men a sealed scroll.

The man opened it with practiced ease and then looked over it. He quickly looked at Gaara, who stood behind the rest, fear shot through in his eyes.

‘Must have heard the rumors father has been spreading.’ Gaara thought, playing with the sleeve of his robes.

The leaf nin handed Baki a clipboard to sign. Once it was handed back they were let in.

“Well I don't know about you but I’m going to look around.” Kankuro said, waving at his team.

Sighing, Temari went to followed her goof of a brother “I better go with him, just incase he caused trouble, you’ll be fine?”

“Yes, I am going to see if I can get some herbs that i’m not able to grow at home.” Gaara answered.

With a nod and telling him to meet her back there when he was done, she jogged to catch up to her other sibling.

“I’ll leave you alone then.” Baki spoke, “I’ll be at the INN if anything happens.”

Nodding at his sensei, he started walking towards the shopping district.

A short while later he stood in front of a store, Yamanaka Flower Shop. Pushing the door open he was greeted by a pretty blonde girl in a purple outfit.

“Hello, is there anything I can help you with?” She asked.

“Um, ah, do you have any medical herbs, specifically to help for blisters?” He asked.

“I think so. Follow me, I’m Ino by the way.” Waving him over to follow as she walked to the back of the shop.

Shelves were carefully organized with different sized pots lined up in rows.

“Here are all out medical herbs,” moving a few pots out of the way, grabbing a plant near the back. “Here you go.” She held out a light green leafy plant with yellow flowers. “Do you need anything else?”

Sweeping his eyes over the plants, he spotted a pink coloured one (helps with chakra exhaustion, his mind chimed in) and gently grabbed it.

“This one as well.” Taking the plant form Ino, the two of them went back to the counter.

“What village are you from? I don't recognize your headband.” She pointe at his headband that was tied around the stap for his gourd.

“Sunagakure, were here for the exams.” He answered, taking out his money bag.

“Cool, 6429 ryo please.”

He handed over the right amount of notes and coins and then grabbed his herbs, ready to leave to shop.

“Bye cutie, see you at the exam.”

His face became bright red, hurring out of the shop

 

****

 

Gaara first noticed something was wrong when his siblings were not at their designated meeting place.

Nervously he pulled his scarf up around his head and started making his way to the general area they were supposed to be.

He eventually saw them standing around five other people and one in a tree. Moving a bit faster he got to them right as Kankuro was about to use Karasu.

“Stop.” Gaara grabbed his brother arm, stopping his movements. “No fighting.”

“Listen, they started it.” Kankuro tried to defend himself, putting his puppet back onto his back.

“Don’t finish it then.” Looking around he noticed that one of the three younger ones. Pre- genin most likely, was crying, “Are you hurt?” He questioned.

“Why do you care?” The boy snapped.

“I can heal you.”

“I’m good, it’s nothing serious.”

“That’s good. Sorry about my nii-sans’s temper.” He apologized, handing Temai his herbs, then taking his brother's wrist gently, sensing if something was wrong. “Did I hurt you?” He questioned, taking a step back, ready to run any second.

“No, it was that one in the tree, he threw a rock at me.”

Gaara looked at the boy who was still in the tree, a rock being tossed up and down in his hand,

“What’s your name?” The boy asked.

“I’m Gaara no Sabaku, what is yours?”

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Sasuke-san.” He turned back to his brother and brought his sand into his hand and then molded it around the others hand. starting to heal it.

“Your wrist was fractured and would have splintered if I wasn't here.”

“Thanks bro.”

Gaara went back around and was ready to say good-byes when the blond boy with overly bright blue eyes popped up in front of him, startling him in the process.

“Hey what did you just do?”

Gaara made a sound of surprise before falling onto his backside.

**HE SMELLS LIKE THE FOX I WANT HIS HEAD**

Gaara went wide eyed and got up as fast as he could then went behind his siblings.

“We need to go.” He whispered, before using his sand to teleport them to their room at one of the INN’s.  
Landing in the room he moved to the corner, clutching his forearms, rocking back and forth, silently mouthing words. Sand rippled against his skin.

“Gaara?” Temari, placing the herbs she was given onto a table, knelt down beside the younger boy, making sure not to touch him. “Breath, copy me.” She calmly said, slowing her breathing so that he could match hers.

“I- it- blood.” Gaara choked out.

“We're here Gaar, listen to my voice, you will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Ryo= ~10 yen= ~$.01CAD

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I have no idea where this came from but I really wanted to write a fic where Gaara was a pacifist. I have other chapters I’m working on so let me know what you think.
> 
> Man it’s been years since I wrote anything Naruto IGNORE THAT CRAPPY FIC I WROTE YEARS AGO and I forgot how fun it is.


End file.
